Mechanics
Heat & Coldness First thing you will notice is that it is cold. Not so much during the day, but as soon as the sun goes down, losing to much body heat should be your biggest fear. Within 330 seconds during the day and about 42 seconds during the night your character starts to freeze and will lose 3% of its total life per second. You will notice a blue screen overlay once your body heat falls below a critical 30%. Other players can see that you are freezing because your character turns blue for them as soon as you start losing life due to freezing. To stay warm there is only one way: Keep close to the fire (Campfire, Big Campfire or a Furnace). Each heat source has a specific heat intensity (documented in heat percentage per second), heat range in meter and a lifespan after which it will disappear. Multiple heat sources stack, so if a small Campfire is not enough, try placing two or even more and stand in the middle! Food & Starvation Now that you're not cold anymore, you need to find nutrition for your character. No matter the circumstances, your character is using energy and thus getting more and more hungry by the minute. It takes 167 seconds before a character starts starving and losing 3% of its total life per second. Carefully though: If you are freezing and starving at the same time you will even lose 5% of your total life per second! To fight the hunger there are plenty of food sources, mainly Berries collected from bushes and meat from hunted animals. Both Berries and Raw Meat can be cooked at any fire to drastically improve their nutritional value. And for a quick snack, Flowers can be found plenty on the island even though they are the least filling. The food 'percentage provided for each consumable item explains how much of your characters total satiety will be restored on item usage. Health & Damage As you may have noticed on your hunt for food, bigger animals deal a fair share of damage and other players can hurt you, too. There are two types of damage your character can face: continuous damage when touching animals or ''Spiked Walls (documented in percentage per second) and instantaneous damage (documented in percentage) dealt by player attacks. Those percentages are subtracted of the damaged characters total health. On the other hand you can damage player and animals just like they can damage you. In this case 'vulnerability, '''especially for animals is an important factor. Your weapons damage is multiplied with the targets vulnerability to get the effective health loss. This is why a ''Dodo with 5.0 vulnerability can be killed ten times faster than a Mammoth with a vulnerability of 0.5. Placeables A group of items called Placeables can be used to set up structures in the world. As soon as they are placed, they have the same effects for everyone. Workbenches provide crafts, walls block player and animal movement, fires provide heat and so on. Placeables are removed when the character who placed it dies the '''Lifespan of the placeable expires the placeable has a vulnerability and was dealt enough Structure Damage Demolition Weapons[[Items| (all Hammers)]] deal Structure Damage instead of normal Damage, meaning they damage Placeables instead of animals or characters. Vulnerability is for placeables is handled the same as for living beings, see section Health & Damage. Resource Gathering & Regrow Resources can be gathered by using the bare hands or any equipped tool. The yield factor of the tool indicates the amount of resources gathered per hit. Resources reduce this amount with their yield resistance. That means a resource with a yield resistance of 3 requires at least a tool with yield 4 to gather 1 resource per hit. Resources shrink when they are gathered with tools. They slowly regrow again up to a maximum of the documented Capacity. The speed of regrow is called Replenishment Rate and is documented as chance per second so there is a certain probability that the current capacity of for each resource in the world to be increased by 1 each second. Category:Basics